Dog Days
by Get Your Southern On Contest
Summary: Edward Cullen has been haunted by a nightmare since childhood when a mysterious beast killed his best friend. Now, a decade later, he learns the truth resides in a strange Alabama town in the form of a beautiful woman named Bella Swan. Contest Entry 4. Written by J. L. Darling


**Get Your Southern On Contest**

**Title: Dog Days**

**Fandom: Twilight**

**Pairing: Edward Cullen**

**Summary: Edward Cullen has been haunted by a nightmare since childhood when a mysterious beast killed his best friend. Now, a decade later, he learns the truth resides in a strange Alabama town in the form of a beautiful woman named Bella Swan**

**Rating: R**

**Word Count: 4491**

**DOG DAYS**

The moment Edward Cullen approached the Cadaver township limits; he felt a throb at the base of his skull. Rubbing at the spot absently, he took in the bullet-riddled sign marking Cadaver's boundaries. It read like a warning. YOU ARE ENTERING CADAVER WATCH YOUR SPEED WE ARE.

_What kind of welcome was that?_

He smiled. Alabama was filled with towns with strange names and greetings. This was simply one more.

As the roofless silos and three-legged windmills glided past, he conceded to himself the name fit. Even the weeds along the road, scraggly, brown things, were close to death-as if some _force_ had sucked all life from the countryside.

Where was this damn town anyway? All he had seen was a few stunted trees and fields of stubble, like five- o'clock -shadow.

He glanced again at the sheet of paper beside him, the reason for his visit to Cadaver. A neatly typed name without an address stared back. They had assured him this was where she lived, but it was up to him to find her and deliver the papers.

A few buildings appeared in the distance. One in particular, a long ramshackle affair, proclaimed itself the Cadaver General Store and Dry Goods, in red block letters. Surrounded by a dirt parking lot, it sprawled backwards, away from the highway.

Edward pulled up beside a battered pick up. Stepping out of the car, into the blistering heat, he noticed a boy about twelve, staring at an antique soda machine. Curious, he moved closer. The boy's attention was focused on a gigantic horsefly resting on the drink cooler. The insect shimmered like a polished emerald under the bright August sun. As Edward looked on, the boy slowly positioned his hands to either side of the fly. The hands slammed together in a loud clap, then opened. The dead insect dropped to the ground.

"Got him!" The kid did a victory dance

'That was a nice trick; son," Edward said.

The boy spun around, then relaxed.

"It wasn't so special," said a voice

This time, Edward turned. A barefoot girl, blonde hair covering the left half of her face stood beside them. He had not noticed her before.

"Horseflies is slow when it's hot like this. Anybody could've done that," she said.

"Go back inside, Jamie Sue," said the boy. "You're always butting in where you don't belong."

" I can stand here if I want, Ralphie."

The girl turned up her nose.

"Sisters," the boy said.

"Boys," the girl shot back.

Edward watched amused. An only child, he never had the benefit of siblings.

The pain at the base of his skull flared again. Rubbing at it, he feared it might be the beginning of a migraine. It had been better than a decade since he had experienced any, but damnit, it felt like one. _It must be this heat_.

"That thing got any drinks in it?" He pointed to the machine where Ralphie had killed the fly.

"It's got sodas," the girl said.

Edward walked over and lifted the lid. Peering in, a cool draft of air rose up, caressing his face. Inside several dozen bottles hung off a series of runners. But, he could see no way to extract them?

"How does this contraption work," he asked.

"Like this," said the girl, pushing past her brother. Standing on tiptoe she leaned into the cooler. "Pick a flavor."

Edward read off the names printed on the caps, all brands he had not seen since childhood. Delighted at this bit of nostalgia, he chose a _Bubble Up_.

Jamie Sue reached down. Grasping the bottle by its cap, she slid the soda along the rails, to a coin box sectioned with a hinge.

"Now put your quarter in here." She pointed to a slot.

"Quarter, don't you mean fifty cents?"

"Naw, they just cost a quarter around here."

Edward dropped in the coin as Jamie Sue grasped the top of the bottle. She gave a quick jerk. The drink jammed, then suddenly, the hinged portion swung upward and the soda came free. Jamie Sue, thrown off balance, took a step back to keep from falling. As she did, the hair fell away from her face, revealing a withered eyelid around an empty socket. Then the hair was back in place. She seemed a normal girl again.

"That thing sticks sometimes," she said laughing, handing the drink toward Edward.

Shaken by the starkness of the girl's deformity, Edward stood dumbstruck. A fresh series of pain cut a path above his eyes. He squeezed them shut, fighting off the agony. It was definitely a migraine.

"Mister, you OK? Don't you want your soda?"

"Just a headache," he said, fighting the trembling in his hand as he reached for the bottle. Taking the drink, he was careful to avoid staring where the empty socket hid.

**#**

When she finally wandered away he was relived. Still, he sought out where she stood, under the eave of the store, toying with her dress. I should be ashamed of myself, he thought. The kid was obviously in a tragic accident and I'm gawking at her like some freak.

"Is it always this hot?" He asked Ralphie, trying to thrust the image of Jamie Sue's empty socket from his mind.

"It's Dog Days," the boy replied

"Dog Days? What's that?"

"Where you from Mister? Everybody knows 'bout Dog Days, when the Creek fills up with poison. You can get the seven year itch,"

"That ain't nothing", Jamie Sue said, strolling back, a bit of the empty socket peeking from behind her hair.

'It's the dogs that's bad. They come out of them, on account of the heat."

"What?"

Edward was not sure he had heard the girl correctly. "Come out of them—"

"Ralphie, Jamie Sue, leave that man alone!"

A slender woman holding a brown paper bag stood under the store's overhang

"You kids get in the truck. It's time to go."

"See ya," Ralphie said. He and his sister headed toward the pick-up.

"Raphie was cussin," Jamie Sue declared, as the two climbed in the back.

"Jamie Sue ain't wearing her patch," Ralphie countered.

"Get settled," the woman ordered. _See what I deal with_, her expression said, looking toward Edward.

He watched the truck disappear into the afternoon heat. Though the girl was gone the image of the missing eye stayed with him.

The sun broke from behind a passing cloud and he found himself drenched in a new wave of sweat. "God," he thought, "It must be twenty degrees hotter now than it was ten minutes ago. How do these people stand it?"

Remembering the drink, he slipped the neck into the bottle opener on the front of the cooler and levered off the cap. Taking a long swig, he gagged, spitting out the soda. The damn thing was rancid. Angrily tossing the bottle next to the machine, he marched toward the store. Maybe they would have something fresh and cold inside. Regardless, he intended to complain about the _Bubble Up _when he asked the clerk about the name on the paper.

Inside, a tall oscillating fan, swinging mindlessly back and forth, circulated coffee bean and pickled meat scented air, offering a little relief from the heat. No one was minding the counter.

"Hello?" Edward called.

A low growl caused him to spin around. Just feet from him stood a creature from his dreams. Dog like, its deformed face twisted, revealing sharp, crooked teeth. He fell back expecting the thing to snap his neck in half any moment. His back struck a stack of cans, sending both he and the cans tumbling to the floor in a loud clatter. For an instant, he was catapulted into the past. _The sun-heated metal burned his fingers. Only fear enabled him to cling to the blistering wire. Behind, he heard Joey's screams, mixed with deep, angry growls, then the sound of bone snapped in half between massive jaws. And he realized, Joey had stopped screaming._

"You OK mister?"

A heavyset man, wearing a stained apron, stood over him.

"A dog or…. Something," Edward gestured in the direction he had seen the creature. " I thought it was going to attack. You must have seen the thing."

Edward got to his feet.

The man bent down and began collecting the scattered cans.

"The dog," Edward repeated. "Where did it go?"

"Mister, there ain't no dog."

"But I saw it. "

"You just got overheated. It happens, 'specially this time of year. I thought I saw a bear once. It came right down the road, big and black. Of course it turned out to be a reflection or something…from the sun. It weren't no bear at all" The shopkeeper smiled. "Now what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping you might know a…" Edward checked the paper in his hand, " A Ms. Bella Swan. I don't have an address but it's important I find her."

The clerk glanced outside the front window where Edward had parked.

"You a cop?"

"No," Edward stuck out his hand, "My name is Edward Cullen I work for the Highway Department in Montgomery. I'm here to see a Ms. Swan about an easement through some property she owns"

The storekeeper ignored the hand. "An easement? You building a road?"

"A connecter to Interstate 40." Edward said.

"Well, you can see her, but probably won't do you no good. We got enough roads as it is. Another one will just add to the mess."

"Shouldn't we let Mrs. Swan decide that?"

The man pulled himself to his full height. An inch taller than Edward, there was a menacing look in his eye.

"You a smart ass?"

"I'm sorry… if I said something offensive," Edward stuttered. "I was only hoping to get directions."

"Well people around here ain't in the habit of giving information to strangers. If you want her address, you'll have to ask her yourself. She'll be here eventually. She does her shopping on Wednesdays."

"What time do you expect her?"

"Can't say, she comes at different times."

"Do you mind if I wait around?"

"Suit yourself."

"I run this business mostly on credit," said the man, rifling through a ledger, pausing to jot quick figures off index cards in his hand. "I suspect if I didn't, most folks couldn't afford to eat. They pay as they can."

"There was a little girl outside when I came up." Edward said.

The man continued to write.

"She was kind of pretty, I guess. She had a damaged eye like she'd been in an accident."

The storekeeper put his pencil down. Raising his head he looked Edward in the eye. "That'd be Jamie Sue Tillman you're speaking of," he said.

"Yes, she did say her name was Jamie Sue. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, with such a terrible blemish and so young. I was wondering what happened to her eye?"

"Curiosity" said the storekeeper. "That's what happened to her, too much curiosity. I'd be careful it didn't happen to me, if I were you."

The man closed the ledger. Leaning over the counter he pressed his face close to Edward.

"I got lots of work to do Mister. Tell me where you'll be and when Bella comes, if she wants to see you, then I'll send her over."

"I'm just here for the day," said Edward. "Perhaps I can leave you my card, in case I miss her. She can contact me at this number." He took a card from his pocket and scribbled the number on the back.

The storekeeper took the card and jammed it in his pocket.

"I'll tell her," he said. Grabbing a box from behind the counter, balancing it on his shoulder he headed to the back of the store leaving Edward alone.

The minute the storekeeper was out of sight; Edward reached over to the ledger. Quickly flipping through the pages, he found Bella's listing and scribbled down the address, then slipped out the door.

"Thank you very much," he grinned

**#**

Bella Swan's house was an old Victorian, one of many dilapidated houses on an unkempt street. A few scraggly weeds were the only green in the bare earth that served as Bella's yard. The place probably turns to mud every time it rains. Edward thought.

The lack of grass was only one deficiency of the place. The roof was missing an alarming amount of shingles and a dozen windowpanes were patched with cardboard and tape. The outside had not seen paint in a score of years.

As he made mental notes, he felt his skin prickle. Looking up, he spotted a face pressed against an upper story window. Their eyes met, then the face was gone, replaced with a faded yellow curtain.

_Well, they know I'm here._

Negotiating his way to the door, he rapped loudly. The door creaked open. A woman almost ragged as the house, peeped out.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he said flipping out his wallet proffering his identification card. "Are you Bella Swan?"

"What you want?"

"I'm with the State Highway Department. I'm here to discuss an easement across your property. The State wants to buy a right- of- way from you."

"Bella, there's some man here to see you," she bellowed.

"Well let him in," a voice called back. "'I'll be down in a minute."

"I guess you can come in," said the woman, opening the door. "You ain't no rapist are you?"

Edward stifled a snicker. The idea of anyone wanting to rape this old crone was ludicrous. "No Ma'am," he said.

The old woman led him into a dimly lit room, filled with lumpy furniture, in little better shape than the house.

"Find somewhere to sit," she said, leaving him alone.

Locating a chair, he thought might not collapse, he placed the brief case in his lap. Flicking the clasps, he opened it and began arranging papers he would need Bella to sign_. This shouldn't take long,_ he reasoned. These people obviously needed money. They were living in abject poverty. With the state willing to pay top dollar, for the tiny piece of land, he imagined the Swan's would snatch up the offer.

"Good afternoon" said a voice.

Edward was surprised to see an attractive woman, in jeans, step through the curtained alcove. Her blond hair was pulled into a ponytail, the effect pleasantly girlish.

"My aunt said I had a visitor," she said, offering her hand. "I'm Bella Swan."

Edward rose to his feet.

"How are you Ms. Swan, I'm Tra-"

"Edward Cullen," Bella said, finishing the sentence. "From the capitol."

"Yes," he said, shaking his head, "how could you know?"

"Don't fret Mr. Cullen. I'm not psychic, though I do get my share of intuitive hunches. My aunt Fran told me, though I am puzzled why you're here. We have no car, so no need of highways. You are here about a highway matter, aren't you?"

"I believe I can explain everything," he said, spreading a surveyor's map on a low table.

"The state is building a connecter to the interstate. If you'll look here you'll see the projected track passes across a corner of your land. We would like to purchase that small section. We'll even return any land not used. Of course, you'll keep the purchase money even if land is returned."

She gave the map a cursory glance.

"If you are agreeable," Edward said, "you can take possession of the check today. I'll only need you to sign a few papers. Your aunt can serve as wit -"

"Are you married Mr. Cullen?"

"Pardon? No… No I'm single. I'm afraid I haven't met Mrs. Right yet."

"Are you seeing anyone? A girlfriend, perhaps?"

"Mrs. Swan, really."

"Miss."

"Excuse me?"

"It's Miss Swan. Like you, I haven't found my soul mate." She smiled.

"Miss Swan I don't see the relevance of all this. We need to discuss the transaction."

"I have a rule Mr. Cullen. I never do business with strangers."

"If it's my identity you're suspect of ..." he reached for his identification.

"No, it's more a formality. I'm my father's daughter, I'm afraid. He would never talk business until he broke bread with the person."

"I don't have that much time."

"I'm sorry then," she said, "but that's my rule."

Edward made to get up. Sometimes, you ran into a wall. Then you handed it over to the courts, for a writ of _eminent domain_. In that situation the purchase price would be less.

"I know!" Bella said, "We'll have sweet tea. Surly you can spare time for that, can't you. We'll chat for a few minutes, then, I'll listen to your proposal."

Edward thought for a moment. If this would hurry things, a glass of tea was a small price, if she signed the papers. Actually, he was thirsty. The heat was stifling. Even inside the old house, with its high ceilings, he was sweating. _Lord get me through this, so I can get back to Montgomery and air conditioning, _he prayed.

Bella left the room, returning with two glasses of tea. The ice clinked merrily, as she extended one to Edward.

"I hope it's not too sweet," she said, "I like mine with lots of sweetin' "

As Edward reached for the glass, the migraine cut through his head like someone sawing just above his eyes, with a dull knife.

"Are you alright Mr. Cullen? "Bella asked, far away. Her voice sounded guttural, like a growl. He opened his eyes but they refused to focus. The room swam. The weak light through the window was now blinding. Keeping his eyes half closed, squinting hard, he managed to make out the room.

Bella was gone. Something else was moving about, a large something, like in the general store. This one was yellow furred, the color of Bella's hair. Somehow, he knew it was female.

The sight terrified him. His mind screamed run, but he was paralyzed, unable to move. _Play dead_, _that way you have a chance. If Joey had played dead he might still be alive. Don't be a fool like Joey was._

He fought to slow his breathing, lest the ragged gasps give him away. Keeping his eyes open the tiniest slit, he watched as another of the things entered into view. It pawed at his briefcase until it knocked the contents on the floor. It did the same with the papers he had laid out.

The dark one sniffed at the papers, nudging them with its nose. The yellow one paced back and forth, glancing nervously at the other. The dark one paused.

"Dead…?"It said. Though the sound was a feral, animal sound, the words were plain enough.

"No…"said the other, "Sleep…sick"

The dark one strode across the spilled documents, until it was standing in the center of them.

"Don't like…" it growled. To Edward it sounded like _dooooont liiiike_.

It squatted, urinating on the spilled papers. Urine splashed everywhere.

Fresh pain shot through Edward' head. He moaned. The creatures froze at the sound, swinging their deformed muzzles toward him.

Without warning, the yellow one sprang across the room, pinning Edward shoulders with its forepaws. It forced its face against his; lips pulled back exposing sharp fangs. Edward felt hot saliva strike his chest.

"What …you … see, "it growled in that half voice.

Edward moaned again. The saliva burned his skin like acid- the thing's fetid breath, hot against his face. He wanted to gag.

"WHAT… YOU…SEE...!"

He knew he must answer. This was a test.

"I see," he whispered, his eyes squeezed shut, "I see a … wo….a woman."

"Good…" said the thing. The pressure of the paws dissolved. Someone was shaking him, calling his name.

"Mr. Cullen, are you alight? Do you need an ambulance? I can call the county Fire Department."

Bella peered down, her face concerned.

"No, I'm OK." he managed, in a weak voice. "I must have fainted. I get ….I get these headaches. Perhaps we can finish this some other time."

"I afraid when you ...er... fainted, you spilled your papers along with your drink. They're soaked."

"It's fine," Edward, said, "I have copies back in Montgomery."

He bent down and stuffed the ruined documents in his case, carefully avoiding the soiled areas.

_I'll have to throw out the case, with the papers_, he thought, remembering how the saliva burned his skin.

"Well, I hope you feel better Mr. Cullen," Bella said, seeing him out. "Perhaps we can have tea another time."

"Yes," Edward said, "Another time."

He had only gone a few blocks when he stopped the car. Leaning out the door he emptied the contents of his stomach. Then he let the car idle, running the air on full until he felt the sickness pass. As he reached for the gearshift, preparing to leave, he noticed the battered truck he had seen at the general store. It was parked in the driveway near where he was stopped. Children's voices rang from behind the pickup. A moment later, Jamie Sue and her brother came into view. Ralphie was on a bike, several sizes too big, Jamie Sue was pushing a stroller, filled with tattered baby dolls, stacked one on another.

Ralphie steered the bike into the street, oblivious to Edward. Jamie Sue turned the stroller in the direction where he was parked. He waited until she was even with the car to crank down the window.

"Hi Jamie Sue" he said.

The girl started, then recognition lit her face.

"Wow, you scared me mister," she laughed.

Edward noticed her empty socket was covered with a cloth patch, the color of her dress. He suspected this helped make it more acceptable.

"Can I ask you a question," he ventured.

The girl looked thoughtful.

"Sure, I guess."

"How did you los….er..hurt your eye."

"I'm not supposed to talk about it."

"I understand. I don't want you doing anything you shouldn't. But, if I were to guess, could you nod your head?"

She nodded.

"Was it an animal that did that, like say … a dog or something that looked like a dog?"

"Sort of," she said.

"Sort of?"

"It was a sort of dog but it wasn't. I don't see them anymore because of this." She pointed to the patch. "Momma said I had the sight. But it got me in trouble."

"Was it a woman that was the dog?"

"Jamie Sue, come here right now!"

The thin woman stood outside the front door glaring angrily at Edward.

"Get in that house, girl. Now!" she said.

"Bye," said Jamie Sue. She swung her stroller around and pushed it toward the house.

"Mister," the woman said, approaching the car, "please, leave my children alone. That one has suffered enough." She looked back at her daughter.

"I'd like to help," Edward said, "Perhaps something can be done to restore her

si-."

"You can help by leaving, and let us live our lives."

"But—"

"Please," said the woman. She made the slightest gesture with her head.

Edward followed her glance. A large dog like shape was watching from the shadows, another peeked out from the open door of a garage.

"I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble, "he said, cranking the car. He watched her slump back toward the house through the rear view mirror, as he drove away.

He was seventy miles from Montgomery when he stopped at a motel, exhausted.

Still early, not wanting to sit alone in his room, he crossed the lobby to the lounge. Dark and cool, it was just the environment he needed to ease the last of his migraine. The place was empty but for a single customer, seated at the bar.

Feeling the need to talk, he sidled next to the other man.

"Care if I join you?" he asked.

"It's a free country, sit where you want." The man grunted. Looking ahead he obviously did not want company. As Edward made to leave, the bartender stepped up to take his order.

"What'll you have," he asked.

Edward ordered a scotch. The bartender returned a minute later with the drink.

"You look rough mister, bad day?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Edward said, stirring his drink

"Try me," said the bartender.

Edward wondered if he should. He took a long swallow and let the warm liquor settle in his belly.

"When I was a kid," he said, "there was this pond. My best friend and I decided to go swimming there on a dare."

"So," the bartender said, "that don't sound so bad."

"Well, it was on private property. This old man, a sort of hermit, owned it. He had it all fenced off. We heard stories that he wasn't human, but nobody believed it. Anyway, we hopped the fence and went skinny-dipping. After we were done, when we were getting into our clothes, we heard him coming through the woods. We could see him through the trees, all bent over with a long beard. We dressed quick as we could and headed for the fence. Suddenly, this dog thing came out of the bushes. It was a dog but it wasn't."

"Yeah," The bartender said, leaning closer.

"I made it to the fence but Joey didn't. The dog got him. I could hear his cries mixed with the dog's awful growl. Then I only heard the dog. I was just ten, but I always hated myself for not going back, trying to help."

"Geeze, mister that's tough, but hell you were a kid."

"That's not the end," Edward said, "I always wondered what that thing was that killed Joey. Today, I think I found out."

"Yeah," said the bartender.

"Yeah", said Edward. "Do you believe people can change into something else? Dogs?"

The bartender looked skeptical.

"There's a town down the road, where they can. I was there, today. I saw them. I saw what killed Joey."

"I think you had too much sun. No more drinks buddy."

After the bartender left, Edward sat feeling foolish.

"I knew he wouldn't believe me," he muttered. "But I saw them."

"They're called Cryptids," said a voice.

"Huh?" Taken by surprise, Edward realized the man next to him was speaking.

"I said they're Cryptids." The man repeated.

"How do you know?" Edward asked.

"Because I've been there" said the man, turning to face Edward for the first time.

Edward gasped. The man's left eye was covered with a leather patch.

**THE END**


End file.
